


taking off like fireworks

by ivylynn



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivylynn/pseuds/ivylynn
Summary: In a different life, Janis and Regina go to the same high school, but start the same college barely knowing each other. In a different life, it only takes one party to change everything they know about each other.





	taking off like fireworks

Their senior year starts with a bang.

Kevin decides he's had enough of always saying he'd bring fireworks to an opening party and never going through with it, so this year, he actually does it. No one knows where he gets them from and how, exactly, no one reports them for it.

No one asks, either.

The start of the year comes on a Wednesday, so they're pink, per tradition. Somehow, the rule Regina and her closest friends make their freshman year for themselves spreads throughout the years. Aaron invites them to parties that year—Cady is taking the same class as him and they get to talking early in the year—and a little group of them forms through alcohol or whatever second-hand high they get from the smoke around them.

Cady ends up being the one everyone forms around, even though most things revolve around Regina. See, in college, there's no cliques. But there sure is making sure you're remembered for throwing the best parties, and Regina wouldn't leave Cady in charge of that if she were dead.

After their first year is spent in mandatory dorms, Regina makes certain that they're staying in student housing still, so everyone can afford it, but they get a small, five-bedroom house for the five of them, and the guys get a smaller but still habitable place so they can at least alternate between who's throwing party.

In reality, it's Regina planning and advertising it all, but at least the guys are cleaning when it's their turn to host. Damian has somehow gained higher rank with helping with these than Gretchen, and they're both surprised about it, but Gretchen is livid. After rooming with Regina their freshman year, she expects to be her go-to for everything the following year.

It's nothing personal, but it's driving her crazy that it's been two years and she hasn't yet clawed her way to that position. Regina tells her it's desperate and petty, but she does nothing to help.

It's not her problem, really. She has more important things to worry about, like juggling classes and parties and not losing her perfect GPA. She can't take of Gretchen forever, maybe their senior year is when she puts her foot down and stops indulging her.

-

The first party of the year is as successful as ever. Jason tells Regina that one of the sororities had the idea to throw a party at the same time and it has failed miserably because everyone is at their place.

Janis sees her smile for the first time that school year as Regina walks towards her in the corner of their porch. Janis is smoking, and Regina doesn't usually want to come close when she is because she claims she feels dirty afterwards, but tonight she doesn't seem to care. "Hey, stranger."

Janis instantly knows she's drunk. It's not obvious in the way she walks, or even the tone of her voice, but they've known each other for long enough for Janis to notice. Her vocabulary changes from careful to careless when it comes to Janis, like she has nothing to lose suddenly, and Janis honestly doesn't know what she's losing on any other occasion.

"Regina," she nods, blowing out smoke. "Successful party?"

"Have I ever thrown a different one?" Regina raises an eyebrow, chuckling. "Don't be ridiculous, of _course_ it is. Except there's this one girl who's just refusing to show any indication that she's having fun."

Janis laughs in her face. Not literally, she's become self-conscious around Regina when she's smoking, and tries to not speak directly at her. "I'm having _so_ much fun, can't you tell?" She teases, mostly, and she knows exactly what she's doing: she's driving Regina crazy.

"Don't be rude," Regina tells her.

"It's the best party I've been at."

It's only half a lie, and half a truth unrelated to the party itself.

"I locked your room, you forgot to do that. The key's in the usual place."

"Thanks."

-

The situation is as follows: Janis and Regina have never been as comfortable around each other as they are with others. Somehow, they're the ones who've known each other the longest, and there's still an air of uneasiness around them.

-

_May 18th, 2015_

**[ Regina George ]** : Hey! I don't think we've met.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : Not officially, no. Do you need something?

 **[ Regina George ]** : Figured you might want some company when you head up to North Shore for college later this year.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : _You_ got early acceptance, too?

 **[ Regina George ]** : Why is that hard to believe?

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : I don't know, I guess it's not.

 **[ Regina George ]** : I've maintained a perfect GPA and I've had extra-curricular activities you could only dream of.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : Maybe we should let North Shore take us in different directions.

 **[ Regina George ]** : My bad. Let me rephrase that.

                                   Hi. I'm Regina, and we seem to be heading to the same college in the fall.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : That sounds better. Hi.

-

Damian claims it's because Janis knows what Regina was like in high school. "It makes things awkward, even if she didn't do anything to you."

"She wasn't _that_ bad in high school, just stuck up and at times cruel," Janis insists. Cady sides with Damian, but she knows half the story, anyway, because Janis is careful to not open up to a lot of people. She can't judge the whole situation.

"Still," Damian insists, raising a finger to stop Janis from interrupting. "It's in the air, a truth both of you share. Truth is worse than lies sometimes, you can tell a lot about a person by it."

"Of course you can, it's what makes them that person," is Janis' way of saying _Duh_. "Seriously, it's not that. There's something else."

"Whatever you say, Jan."

-

Janis is of the opinion that a meme can make of break a name; or, in her case, a nickname. She loathes hers with a fiery passion because of one. That didn't use to be the case.

-

_August 31st, 2015_

**[ Regina George ]** : OMG, I didn't know your birthday was in the summer!!

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : Surprise!

 **[ Regina George ]** : I hope you have a good one, Jan.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : Jan?

 **[ Regina George ]** : Trying something new out.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : I like it.

 **[ Regina George ]** : Up for some froyo? My treat.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : Sure.

-

By midnight, there's not a sober person at the party except for Janis. She doesn't drink at these, there needs to be one responsible person.

( It has nothing to do with the fact that her stomach still turns inside out when she thinks of taking a sip, from when she got alcohol poisoning after a particularly rough game of beer pong.

Except the beer was tequila and Karen didn't miss a shot. )

Regina and her dance around each other, but don't talk again until then. They manage to steal all quiet moments from each other, and this time it's Janis interrupting Regina at drinking some water in the kitchen. Everyone has migrated outside by this point, and the house is surprisingly empty.

"It's unsuiting of a hostess to not make sure her guests are in good hands," Janis tells her, leaning against the island between them. She watches Regina turn around with a look of pure resentment of the statement.

"I've been away for two minutes at most."

"I know, Dylan has already asked me where you are. You two seemed pretty cozy," Janis notes. There's a hint if jealousy in her voice that she can't hide, and Regina latches onto it like a lion.

"What's it to you?" She raises an eyebrow and maybe both of them are well versed in pushing each other's buttons and it's not just Janis. "Jealous, much?"

Janis snorts; no, really—she snorts at that. "For sure," she replies easily, "Like Dylan even stands a chance. She's not your type."

Regina tilts her head, takes careful steps around the island until she's standing inches from Janis, almost threatening. "And what's _my type_?" She doesn't use air quotes, but the emphasis on the words is enough to imply them.

"Less blonde, taller, someone more experienced," Janis lists, voice as confident as if she's telling Regina that the Earth is round. "And most definitely not a _freshman_."

Regina chuckles and runs a hand along Janis' shoulder as she walks off, turning only to say, "I guess I have been inclined to prefer brunettes."

-

_September 21st, 2016_

**[ Regina George ]** : Refresh my memory.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : No.

 **[ Regina George ]** : Fuck you.

                                   How did you come out?

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : Everyone was gushing about how Cady bagged a hottie, and I wasn't impressed.

 **[ Regina George ]** : Memory refreshed, you don't have to go on.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : Why, you don't want me to remind you that you immediately asked if I was gay?

 **[ Regina George ]** : In my defense, I didn't know you actually were!

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : Damian says it should have hit you like a bus on a sunny spring day.

-

Janis has a pretty clear picture of Regina's story. Queen Bee in high school, spoiled rich by her parents, never heard no in her life, gay.

The last one she knows because they're in the rooms on the ground floor and Regina isn't subtle. Honestly, Janis has no idea how it's stayed a secret so long, because she's seen Regina with someone at least two times a week since sophomore year, and that's only the ones she brings home.

Sometimes they're the same person, but Janis notices that no one sticks around for longer than a few months. She doesn't know who ends things, but has an inkling it's Regina.

She bumps into Regina and Laney Peters quite literally one night, and Regina freaks out and kicks Laney out. The girl doesn't return for a second chance, and Regina leaves a promise of a ruined life with Janis if she tells anyone for a couple of days.

She regrets it on a Sunday night, knocks on Janis' door and closes it behind her when she gets permission to enter.

"I don't mean that I'll really ruin your life," she says, sighing. "Just don't say anything, please."

Janis nods and crosses her heart with two fingers. "Hope to die," she laughs.

Regina hasn't really been the same around her since then, but for many reasons, Janis likes this Regina better. It's more honest than she is with anyone, and somehow that's special. Not that Janis cares, or anything like that.

-

"Janis!"

She jumps, still in the same spot where Regina's left her a minute ago. She turns around and is greeted by Kevin, who quickly puts an arm around her shoulder and leads her towards the hallway and, ultimately, his goal seems to be outside.

She lets him.

"I feel like it's time we had a repeat of the famous pong tournament of '15. Pairs are forming, and it's one of my last chances to make it up to you," he says. It would be sweet if it wasn't for the fact that he's making up for the worst she's felt in her life physically.

"Absolutely not, you are the _worst_ at throwing a tiny ball. Stick to economics," she tells him, shaking her head fervently.

"Aw, come on," he prods, "I'll take your shots, too, if I have to."

"Hey, how did you get those fireworks?" Janis tries to deflect his attention, but his gaze is trained on the table that's been taken outside to the backyard and they're already at the back door.

"Nice try," Kevin tells her, sighing. He's not an amateur. "Actually, don't tell anyone, but Regina got them. Says she needed a good opener and asked me to say they're mine. Now let's go kick some ass."

-

_July 4, 2018_

**[ Regina George ]** : You look miserable.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : Thanks.

 **[ Regina George ]** : I mean, there's fireworks everywhere in the sky, people are thrilled to be here and we're not in bad company. You're definitely not, considering _I_ 'm here. And you're still away from everyone with juice in your cup.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : How do you know it's juice?

 **[ Regina George ]** : You drove here.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : Maybe I'm just tired of fireworks always being fired on this day and never on my birthday or on regular days.

 **[ Regina George ]** : I didn't peg you for a girl who would want fireworks for her birthday.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : Maybe you just don't know me well enough, then.

 **[ Regina George ]:** Maybe I'll make sure your birthday is full of fireworks later this summer.

-

They lose miserably, but Kevin stays true to his word and drinks the shots she's supposed to take, too. It's vodka this time, and she's a little worried because he's already drunk by the time they start, but he ends up just fine.

Regina watches from a distance. She's supposed to be talking to someone, but Janis can see that she's not paying attention to them. She looks surprised, if anything, whenever Janis hits her shots, and maybe a little disappointed when Aaron and Shane beat them easily.

"Tough first round," Kevin pats her shoulder later, leaving her behind and stalking off in a different direction from her. Janis doesn't really care all too much as long as her sobriety is left intact.

"Good effort," Regina chuckles as she steps forward to get within her earshot. "Maybe you should consider switching partners, I don't want to drive you to the hospital again in the middle of the night."

"Any suggestions?"

Regina smiles dangerously, plays with the bracelet around her wrist. She looks around like she's checking for anyone that might be listening, before she replies. "No." She starts to walk away, but not before she adds, "Maybe for a different kind of partner."

"You're not drunk anymore."

"I wanted to make sure the night ends properly."

-

_August 31, 2018_

**[ Regina George ]** : Happy birthday!

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : I was expecting more fanfare this year. Sorely disappointing, George.

 **[ Regina George ]** : Hard to please, jee.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : It's not my fault someone promised me fireworks, my expectations had been raised.

 **[ Regina George ]** : Maybe was absolutely the operative word then. I suppose I _could_ take you out to make up for that error in judgement.

 **[ Janis Sarkisian ]** : Parents are taking me out before I head back to campus. Take me out when you get back to North Shore.

 **[ Regina George ]** : It's a date.

-

Janis follow Regina like it's the only thing she's supposed to be doing that night. By this point at parties, Regina's dragging someone into her room, and everyone is too drunk to notice but for Janis. This  time, she's going alone, but Janis knows she can follow.

She sees Regina grab her room key from the drawer in the living room, and lets her unlock the door before she catches up.

"Thirsty, much?" Regina asks when she closes the door behind them. The lock clicks, and Janis knows she's only covering all bases.

"It's not my fault you put planning the start of the year party before taking me out, you could've relieved so much stress by now," Janis shrugs, stepping back until she hits the door when Regina puts her hand on it above her head. "I'm taking things into my hands."

Regina says nothing. She lets moments pass in silence, drinks in the view in front of her and then leans in. Kissing Regina for the first time is gentler than Janis would have imagined, because they're both taking their time.

They have all of it in the world to make this thing last, so they start slowly; eyes closed, lips hungry, a hand on Janis' hip.

Regina pauses, but their lips are just barely not touching. They sink into the familiarity pulsating between them, untangling from strange feelings into something entirely different—something entirely new.

"Fireworks for me, huh?" Janis can't resist asking; her eyes are still closing, but a small smile is playing on her lips as she exhales.

"Someone's conceited, and it's not the one of us from whom it's expected," Regina answers, knowing exactly what Janis means but refusing to acknowledge it. "Butterflies, I'd say."

Janis kisses her again to stop other smart-ass comments.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed it!!


End file.
